nasafandomcom-20200215-history
NASA Astronaut Group 16
NASA's Astronaut Group 16 was announced by NASA on 1 May 1996. The class was nicknamed "The Sardines" for being such a large class, humorously implying that their training sessions would be as tightly packed as sardines in a can. These 44 candidates were in fact the largest astronaut class ever. NASA selected so many candidates in preparation for the anticipated need for ISS crew members, along with regular shuttle needs. Pilots *'Duane G. Carey' (1 flight) :STS-109 (Hubble Space Telescope servicing mission; ''Columbia'''s last successful flight) *'Stephen Frick' (2 flights) :STS-110 (ISS assembly mission – launched the S0 Truss Segment) :STS-122 (ISS assembly mission – launched the Columbus Laboratory) *'Charles O. Hobaugh' (3 flights) :STS-104 (ISS assembly mission – launched the Quest Joint Airlock) :STS-118 (ISS assembly mission – launched the S5 Truss Segment) :STS-129 *'James M. Kelly' (2 flights) :STS-102 (ISS resupply mission) :STS-114 (the first "Return to Flight" mission after the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]]) *'Mark E. Kelly' (4 flights; fellow astronaut Scott J. Kelly is his twin brother) :Pilot, STS-108 (ISS supply mission) :Pilot, STS-121 (ISS resupply mission; second "Return to Flight" mission after the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]]) :Commander, STS-124 (ISS assembly mission – launched the Japanese Experiment Module) :Commander, STS-134 (ISS assembly mission – launched the Alpha Magnetic Spectrometer-02 (AMS-02) and ExPRESS Logistics Carrier-3(ELC-3)) *'Scott J. Kelly' (3 flights; fellow astronaut Mark E. Kelly is his twin brother) :Pilot, STS-103 (Hubble Space Telescope servicing mission) :Commander, STS-118 (ISS assembly mission – launched the S5 Truss Segment) :Expedition 25/26 :Soyuz TMA-01M (launch and landing vehicle for Expedition 25/26) :Expedition 43/Expedition 44/Expedition 45/Expedition 46 :Soyuz TMA-16M/Soyuz TMA-18M (Launch and landing vehicle for Expedition 43/44) ISS year long mission *'Paul Lockhart' (2 flights) :STS-111 (ISS resupply mission) :STS-113 (launched the P1 Truss Segment, last flight before the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]]) *'Christopher Loria' (Never flew) *'William C. McCool' (1 flight; died in the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]]) :STS-107 (orbital science mission; last flight of Space Shuttle Columbia – RCC panel damage resulted in disintegration of Columbia) *'Mark L. Polansky' (3 flights) :STS-98 (ISS assembly mission – launched Destiny) :STS-116 (ISS assembly mission – launched the P5 Truss Segment) :STS-127 Mission specialists *'David M. Brown' (1 flight; died in the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]]) :STS-107 (orbital science mission; last flight of Space Shuttle Columbia – RCC panel damage resulted in disintegration of Columbia) *'Daniel C. Burbank' (2 flights) :STS-106 (ISS supply mission) :STS-115 (ISS assembly mission – launched the P3/P4 Truss Assemblies) *'Yvonne D. Cagle' (No flights to date) *'Fernando "Frank" Caldeiro' (Never flew) *'Charles J. Camarda' (1 flight) :STS-114 (the first "Return to Flight" mission after the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]]) *'Laurel B. Clark' (1 flight; died in the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]]) :STS-107 (orbital science mission; last flight of Space Shuttle Columbia – RCC panel damage resulted in disintegration of Columbia) *'E. Michael Fincke' (3 flights) :Soyuz TMA-4 (the launch and landing vehicle of Expedition 9) :ISS Expedition 9 (6 month mission to the ISS) :Soyuz TMA-13(launch vehicle for Expedition 18) :Expedition 18 :Mission Specialist, STS-134 *'Patrick G. Forrester' (3 flights) :STS-105 (ISS resupply flight) :STS-117 (ISS assembly mission – launched the S3/S4 Truss Assemblies) :STS-128 *'John B. Herrington' (1 flight) :STS-113 (ISS assembly mission – launched the P1 Truss Segment) *'Joan E. Higginbotham' (retired) (1 flight) :STS-116 (ISS assembly mission – launched the P5 Truss Segment) *'Sandra H. Magnus' (2 flights) :STS-112 (ISS assembly mission – launched the S1 Truss Segment) :STS-126 :ISS Expedition 18 – Flight Engineer (3 month expedition) :STS-135 *'Michael J. Massimino' (2 flights) :STS-109 (Hubble Space Telescope servicing mission; ''Columbia'''s last successful flight) :STS-125(Hubble Space Telescope servicing mission) *'Richard A. Mastracchio' (3 flights) :STS-106 (ISS supply mission) :STS-118 (ISS assembly mission – launched the S5 Truss Segment) :STS-131 *'Lee M. E. Morin' (1 flight) :STS-110 (ISS assembly mission – launched the S0 Truss Segment) *'Lisa M. Nowak' (1 flight; dismissed from the Astronaut Corps and reassigned to the U.S. Navy) :STS-121 (ISS resupply mission; second Return to Flight mission after the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]]) ::Lisa Nowak was arrested on February 5, 2007, after confronting a woman entangled in a love triangle with a fellow astronaut. She was fired by NASA on March 7, and she became the first astronaut to be both grounded and dismissed (prior astronauts who were grounded due to non-medical issues usually resigned or retired). *'Donald R. Pettit' (3 flights) :STS-113 (the launch vehicle of Expedition 6) :ISS Expedition 6 (5½ month mission to the ISS) :Soyuz TMA-1 (the landing vehicle of Expedition 6) :STS-126 (ISS resupply mission ULF2) *'John L. Phillips' (3 flights) :STS-100 (ISS assembly mission – launched Canadarm2) :ISS Expedition 11 (6 month mission to the ISS) :Soyuz TMA-6 (the launch and landing vehicle of Expedition 11) :STS-119 *'Paul W. Richards' (1 flight) :STS-102 (ISS resupply mission) *'Piers J. Sellers' (3 flights) :STS-112 (ISS assembly mission – launched the S1 Truss Segment) :STS-121 (ISS resupply mission; Second "Return to Flight" Mission after the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]]) :STS-132 *'Heidemarie Stefanyshyn-Piper' (2 flights) :STS-115 (ISS assembly mission – launched the P3/P4 Truss Assemblies) :STS-126 (ISS resupply mission ULF2) *'Daniel M. Tani' (2 flights) :STS-108 (ISS supply mission) :STS-120 (the mission launched him to the ISS) :ISS Expedition 16 (served as a Flight Engineer) :STS-122 (the mission returned him to earth) *'Rex J. Walheim' (2 flights) :STS-110 (ISS assembly mission – launched the S0 Truss Segment) :STS-122 (ISS assembly mission – launched the Columbus Laboratory) :STS-135 *'Peggy A. Whitson' (2 flights) :STS-111 (the launch vehicle of Expedition 5) :ISS Expedition 5 (6 month mission to the ISS) :STS-113 (the landing vehicle of Expedition 5) :Soyuz TMA-11 (the launch and landing vehicle of Expedition 16) :ISS Expedition 16 (6 month mission to the ISS) *'Jeffrey N. Williams' (2 flights) :STS-101 (ISS supply mission) :Soyuz TMA-8 (the launch and landing vehicle of Expedition 13) :ISS Expedition 13 (6 month mission to the ISS) *'Stephanie D. Wilson' (2 flights) :STS-121 (ISS resupply mission; second Return to Flight mission after the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]]) :STS-120 (ISS assembly mission – launched Harmony (Node 2)) :STS-131 International mission specialists *'Pedro Duque' (Spain; 2 flights) :STS-95 (orbital science mission) :Soyuz TMA-3 (flew as a Flight Engineer for the Soyuz TMA) :Soyuz TMA-2 (flew as a Flight Engineer for the Soyuz TMA) *'A. Christer Fuglesang' (Sweden; 2 flights) :STS-116 (ISS assembly mission – launched the P5 Truss Segment) :STS-128 *'Umberto Guidoni' (Italy; 2 flights) :STS-75 (orbital science mission) – flight performed before being selected as Mission Specialist :STS-100 (ISS assembly mission – launched Canadarm2) *'Steven G. MacLean' (Canada; 2 flights) :STS-52 (deployed the LAGEOS-II Satellite) – flight performed before being selected as Mission Specialist :STS-115 (ISS assembly mission – launched the P3/P4 Truss Assemblies) *'Mamoru Mohri' (Japan; 2 flights) :STS-47 (orbital science mission) – flight performed before being selected as Mission Specialist :STS-99 (Shuttle Radar Topography Mission) *'Soichi Noguchi' (Japan; 1 flight) :STS-114 (the first "Return to Flight" mission after the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disaster]]) *'Julie Payette' (Canada; 2 flights) :STS-96 (ISS supply mission) :STS-127 (ISS supply mission) *'Philippe Perrin' (France; 1 flight) :STS-111 (ISS resupply mission) *'Gerhard Thiele' (Germany; 1 flight) :STS-99 (Shuttle Radar Topography Mission) References External links *Astronaut Biographies: Home Page Category:NASA Astronaut Corps Category:Lists of astronauts